Transfer Student
by Kikyou Starwind
Summary: A new girl is at hogwarts that carries a secret that not even she knows...
1. Default Chapter

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 1: Boarding the Train  
  
Date: 1/17/04  
  
Author's Note: I didn't make any characters up. My friend candy girl made up Cindy Wong.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Boarding the Train  
  
*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*  
  
It was September 1st and the all the students were piled up at platform 9 ¾. There were owl feathers and animal furs everywhere which of course meant some students were sneezing and coughing. Harry and Ginny left their trunks and animals with those of the other students. They then boarded the train and went along the corridors searching for a place to sit. All them were filled or so they thought once Harry opened the last door and the far end of the corridor there sat a young girl long raven black hair and honey brown eyes. She smiled at them and scooted herself and her young kitten with black fur and white spots on its back over in her lap to give them room.  
  
"You can sit here ... no one has sat here I suppose it's because of Zodiac my kitten. Anyways I'm Cindy Wong it's nice to meet you both" She said with a smile.  
  
"Hello Cindy, I'm Harry Potter and this is my friend Ginny Weasley" Harry said while walking in as Ginny nodded and followed.  
  
She crossed her leg and smiled as they entered the room and took their seats as the train began to move. Just then they heard a huge "thud" right outside of the sliding door, Ginny got up and opened the door to see her cousin Rupert on the floor; she helped him up and dusted off his clothes.  
  
"Honestly Rupert you have to be careful" she said with a sigh then sat down next to Harry.  
  
Rupert nodded and smiled at them then looked to Cindy and smiled "Hello there, I'm my name is ..."  
  
"Rupert ." she said with a smile "it's nice to meet you and you can sit here . there's plenty of room for both of us" she said while patting the space next to her.  
  
He nodded and sat down next to her "I've never seen you here before are you new to this school?" he asked while reaching out his hand and petting the kitten in Cindy's lap.  
  
She nodded softly and sighed "Yes I'm new here and I'm sure you can tell from my accent that I'm not from around here. I come from America ... from the Lavender Well Witch and Wizardry School" she brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and sighed "I wish I knew what house I'd be in so I won't be so nervous" she said while looking out the window.  
  
They all nodded and began talking and giving her clues on which teachers did this and that and which students to stay away from and so on. They were also talking of the previous school years that they had attended at Hogwarts and listened to her stories that she told them from her stay at Lavender Well, and kept talking and chit chatting as their ride to Hogwarts drew longer as the night came.  
  
*^^*^^*^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^^^^*^*^*^*^**^*^  
  
This is for a friend, I would like to know how this chapter is going. 


	2. Chapter 2

**^^**^^**^^**  
  
Chapter 2: Sorting Mess  
  
Date 1/18/04  
  
**^^**^^**^^**  
  
Sorting Mess  
  
**^**^**^**^**  
  
It was a dark rainy night when the train finally arrived at Hogwarts; everyone had gotten their black robes on and were getting off the train. Rupert and Cindy had become quite acquainted for how short the train trip was; they walked over to where Hagrid and the others were. Once there Cindy stared at Hagrid wide eyed and her jaw lightly dropped, she gulped lightly and slowly slid behind Rupert who chuckled at her actions. As the small group walked up to the gates of Hogwarts they met up with Hermione and Ron who were waiting there for them for the passed fifteen minutes.  
  
Hermione smiled at them "It's about time you all got here the sorting for the first years will begin shortly now come on" Hermione led them in then stared at Cindy who was following, she held Cindy back "I'm sorry Cindy but you can't go in, you're going to be sorted"  
Cindy looked at her slightly shocked "How do you know my name?" she asked in a curious tone.  
  
Hermione laughed lightly "I'm a prefect this year and we get a list of all the students who are to be sorted this year and since you're taller than the first years I assumed you were Cindy Wong which now I know that I was correct." She smiled "We'll have our fingers crossed and hope you get sorted into Gryffindor" she patted Cindy upon the shoulder and shut the doors.  
  
Cindy stood there with the first years; she seemed rather embarrassed since she was so much taller than all the rest of them. Just then Professor McGonagall opened the doors she looked toward all the first years and smiled at them including Cindy. She then turned and motioned them to enter the Great Hall; the first years were rather shocked while looking up the bewitched ceiling. Cindy looked up at the ceiling with a smile upon her face, she then heard snickering coming from a table at the far end of the great hall, and she looked and saw a blonde headed student with an evil smirk upon his face. She sighed lightly thinking that this year would be tough for her.  
  
She looked forward and saw a strange looking had on top of a three legged stool. She then screamed lightly as it began to sing, she then blushed a dark crimson shade as she heard the students laughing. Just then Professor McGonagall called her name, she nervously walked up the stool she took a seat on it then looked at everyone as the Professor placed the hat on her head and began to speak minutes later the sorting hat placed her in Gryffindor as those words were said every Gryffindor was up and clapping, cheering and whistling. Cindy smiled and headed over to the table and sat down in between Rupert and Daniel Radcliffe.  
  
She blinked and stared at them, she placed her elbows on the table awhile after eating and stared at Daniel "Excuse me but I have a question ." he looked at her and nodded "mk ." he muffled with a mouth full of mashed potatoes "How come you look so much like Harry? And the same goes for Rupert... who looks a lot like Ron ." All for boys looked at her and smiled "we're coufins" said Ron, Rupert and Daniel in unison. Harry laughed lightly and smiled "We're related to one another, I'm related to Daniel and Ron is related Rupert" Cindy nodded at Harry's statement "really wow" she said in a rather excited tone of voice.  
  
After sitting there for awhile saying nothing she got hit in the face with mashed potatoes, the whole hall got quiet Rupert quickly swallowed his food and helped Cindy clean up her face, she looked on toward the Slytherin table and saw Draco laughing, she got to her feet and walked over to him angry as ever.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Why do you have to be so mean?!" she yelled out while marching toward him.  
  
Draco got to his feet and walked over to her "Watch you're mouth you filthy mudblood, I am a school prefect and I can have you in detention for the rest of the year if I want"  
  
Cindy didn't care what he was she drew out her wand and yelled out "Wingardium Leviousa" which caused Draco to arise from the floor. She moved her wand to the left in quick speed which caused Draco to fly into a wall and black out. She quickly ran out of the Great Hall before anyone would call on her and send her detention. Rupert, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Daniel ran after her to comfort her while a few Slytherins dragged Draco to the hospital wing.  
  
*^*^^*^^^*^^^^*^^^^^*^^^^^^*^^^^^^^*  
  
How'd I do? I hope I did well anyways I'd like you all to review thank you! 


End file.
